The Black Doctor
by Lilypad125
Summary: There is a doctor Yao who can cure any illness or ailment but in exchange for gold, he is an user of the black arts. M for blood and death and etc. in later chapters. Just to be safe, sorry no lemon I'm no good at that kind of stuff. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters!
1. Meeting Yao

**Hi! This is my second fanfic I decided to take a break from my other one! This one is really short compare to my other one, I think this will end in a few chapters so yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

* * *

"They say that there is a man, who is known by all as the Black Doctor, can cure any aliment save for death. There are many tales of his miraculous cures to prove that he's no hoax but there is almost none about his origin. He goes as he please in the carriage black as night itself but to ask him for help is a hefty price for he only takes gold as payment.

Though it is clear he is a user of the dark arts, no one blames a husband begging the cursed doctor for help nor a mother with a dying child nor a son offering the little gold he has to save his old mother because there isn't a village who hasn't seen his only surviving eye or smell the stench of death on him.

The elders of the villages would say he's immortal for when they were young as babes he came sweeping in with his long black hair tied in a loose ponytail and a handsome young face that looks not a day older than 27 years.

Some say he is a fallen angel who seek redemption, others say he practiced the black arts to gain eternal youth but lost something important, but in the deepest of the darkest dens there are a few who know his origins and they whisper that he committed a horrendous crime against god but if you pry deeper they'll say in the quietest of voices: he tried to bring the dead back to life and it took his right eye as a vengeance. If you pry any deeper than that you'll see the Black Doctor himself and once you see the coldness in his empty eye could you dare to ask him where he came from? So far none has asked but maybe there was… But I've never seen or heard anyone live to tell his tale in my 87 years."

Kiku felt his heart beating faster; every time the mayor told everyone what he knew of the infamous Black Doctor Kiku couldn't help but be excited even though he's heard the story more than a thousand times.

"Tell me, father" For the mayor was his adopted father "How did you meet the Black Doctor?" The mayor looked pale for a moment then he whispered hoarsely "Don't say his name so loud! If you speak of the devil he shall appear!" Kiku giggled "I'm sure that's not his name!" The mayor chuckled and shook his old balding head "Well they say he's the offspring of a devil and an angel! Who knows what kind of name they gave him, Lucifer?"

Kiku shook his head and laughed "You know that's not true! The offspring of a devil and an angel is a fairy and the Black Doctor clearly does not have wings!" Kiku pouted "Father tell me truly how you met the Black Doctor." Kiku turned his eyes on the mayor without blinking, the mayor swallowed and licked his dry lips and began to look around for stray listeners but there was none for they knew Kiku would pester the mayor with so many questions it'll pour out of their ears so they left to be spared from such a fate.

The mayor took a deep breath and began to speak in the dry papery voice of his not the mysterious story telling voice he'd always use for stories; this proved that this was a true experience that has rarely been talked out loud. Kiku listened carefully, flat on his stomach, hands propping his chin up and legs crossed.

"Well… I was a young foolish man, I fancied myself being a courageous youth… I wanted to do something that everyone would turn pale to do! I decided to go and ask the Black Doctor where he came from but… It wasn't easy to find him! His horses are Satan's very horses they never tire or slow down… He went where ever his crazy whimsical self-felt like going! But one day I cornered him! Me! He was in the mountain saving some woman in the mountain over the yonder."

Kiku turned his head to the snow cap of Mount Lost, no one has ever gone past the mountain range save for the Black Doctor… People say there's nothing there but…

"I found him when he was leaving the hut with a bloody bundle, and I asked him 'What's in that bundle? What were you doing in the hut?' I was a curious youth back then in my late 60's!" The mayor chuckled; Kiku didn't mind the mayor's narcissus streak, it made everything more interesting and humorous.

"Guess what he said? He said 'I have failed aru… The mother's dead and her son still lives aru…' in that creepy haunting voice of his. And he kept on looking at me like he wants me to do something about it and I ask him nice and proper 'Where did you come from?' Of course he didn't understand me because he just said 'Over the mountains and across the Atlantic ocean aru.' What the hell is the Atlantic Ocean anyway? And there's nothing beyond those mountains anyway. Ah yes."

The mayor rubbed his chin and went back to where he left off due to Kiku's impatient tugging "The Black Doctor said 'Now I've answered your question take care of the baby for me aru.' I barely understood him because of his accent and he was speaking quietly, he dumps the bundle in my arms and walks back into his carriage like this happens every day, then he turns around and tells me 'The boy's name is Kiku Honda aru.' Then by your leave he left you in my care."

Kiku rolled around in excitement "I can't wait to see him and ask him about my mom and dad, maybe he's my dad?" The mayor scoffed before narrowing his beady little eyes "You may be an oriental like him but he's got them red eyes." The mayor popped his eyes out and made rings around them with his fingers, Kiku giggled and playfully swatted them away then all of a sudden "HE's HERE! THE BLACK DOCTOR'S HERE! MAKE WAY FOR HIM!"

Kiku quickly stood up and ran after the crowd of people who also share his interest in seeing the infamous Black Doctor. Kiku quickly squeezed his way to the front before it got too tight to move, then when he was about to charge up he realized that not a single person was going within 10 feet of the pitch black carriage, they took one look at the golden words printed on both sides of the carriage "The Black Doctor" and shuddered in fear, the painted skulls on the sides seem to have a sinister smile and empty sockets that seem to know their every fear.

Kiku watched in awe as the reins that controlled the raging and snorting beasts that resembled horses in every way but behavior, loosened and the silver door knob slowly turned down steadily until a click echoed through the town's square. Just as slowly as before the door swung opened by a pale hand connected to a beautiful Asian man with a loose pony tail and a skull eye patch over the right side of his face; the man's red eye roamed over the sea of gawking people and sighed.

But just when then the red orb landed on Kiku, it widen in shock but the Black Doctor compose himself and speak in the soft sweet voice of his "I will be here… Waiting for those who could pay in gold for my services… Good day to you all aru." With that the Black Doctor retreated back into his carriage much faster than he left it, the people continued to stare at the carriage as it backed up slowly and ran off into the edge of the woods and stayed there, silently beckoning the worried and fearful souls.

It's been a week since the doctor came, Kiku began to knock on the closed door with barely constrained excitement. The door flew open, showing an irritated Asian man with a skull eye patch armed with a bowl of noodles and two sticks. "Look aru, you don't bother me and I don't bother you aru?" Yao said chewing his noodles thoughtfully, Kiku learned his name from days of pestering this mysterious man.

Kiku stared at the 2 sticks Yao pointed at him and asked excitedly "What is that?" Yao looked down "What is what aru?" Kiku pointed at the chopsticks, Yao looked at the chopsticks then back at him with an incredulous expression "Chopsticks aru?" Yao said leaning his head forward a little then he shoved a bunch of noodles in his mouth, chewing angrily "How could you not know about chopsticks? It's the basic of basic tools all us Asians use aru. What kind of parents do you have anyway not teaching you this stuff aru?" Kiku looked down sad "My mom died giving birth to me over the yonder." He said pointing at the mountains, Yao looked at them questioningly a memory tugged at his brain then he looked a Kiku for more information "And I never knew my dad."

Yao frowned as he continued to munch. "Come in." Kiku perked up, Yao frowned as he slurped up the stray noodle strands. Kiku gasped, the interior of the carriage was much bigger than that of the exterior and a lot messier. Yao brushed a whole stack of books and scrolls off a trunk and pulled out a stray sock from the pile and began wiping off the dust and ink stains on the trunk before gesturing Kiku to sit. Kiku looked down and flashed an awkward smile before sitting down on the trunk and looking around in awe.

The walls were jammed tight with book shelves and the small cracks between them Kiku could see the black painted walls and the faded velvet materials. When Kiku looked down he saw the floor was originally a nice thick padded carpet floor but through years of walking and abuse it became a simple black smock, its original colors indiscernible. There were papers all over the floor and painting of various settings and people were carelessly thrown around, in fact some of the frames were cracked but when Kiku examined closely he realized from old age the frames were falling apart.

There were doctor tools hanging from the ceiling on strings, Kiku scooted toward the left nervously when he realized a limb cutting knife hung over dangerous close to his head. Yao frowned at the sudden movement before turning back to his pot of noodles hanging over the fire place. Yao began to rummaging all over the place, he frowned in distaste when he found the missing partner to his sock then he tossed it over his head as he continued to nibble his chopsticks then he smiled, nearly dropping his chopsticks, as he pulled out a bowl. He scrubbed it with his jacket before ladling soup and noodles into the wooden bowl.

He handed it to Kiku roughly, the soup sloshed dangerously. Kiku gracefully accepted it before looking at Yao for utensils, who in turn just chewed on his chopsticks with an annoyed expression "Don't got spoons or forks like 'em westerners aru." Yao mumbled before turning to a large pile of books and sitting down on it, he tipped side to side as he tried to balance out on it. Kiku lifted the bowl up to his face and took a careful sniff, before smiling contently, the noodles smelled amazing and he was kind of hungry. Kiku looked at Yao asking for help wordlessly, Yao snorted and said "Just slurp it up like soup."While making drinking soup hand motions, Kiku blushed and began slurping it up.

It tasted just as good as it smelled, the noodles were soft and absorbed the chicken flavor and… "What sauce did you use?" Kiku asked as he licked his lips, Yao cocked his head and asked "You don't know? Urge living with westerners' hmph." Then he pulled out a bottle of black liquid from a cabinet "This, my lost brother, is soy sauce made from soy beans aru." Kiku's eyes widen when Yao placed it into his hands, Kiku looked up "Isn't this expensive?"

Yao smirked "Come with me." Kiku put his empty bowl on the trunk and promised to get it back later as he followed Yao into the second room. Kiku froze the second room was pitch black but it had chalk drawings of doors all over the place. "Don't mess up any of the chalk doors aru!" Kiku nodded vigorously as Yao led them to a door with green plants drawn all over it; Yao opened his long flowing jacket. Kiku's eyes widen there were so many pockets hidden inside of his jacket!

Yao furrowed his brow as he tried to remember where he put the door knob; he placed a gloved finger on his forehead before snapping his fingers "Ah!" He reached for the bottom pocket and pulled out an emerald door knob that seemed too big for the pocket but Kiku has long accepted that Yao had magical powers so… Yao screwed the door knob on the chalk door and then he twisted the door open. Kiku gasped before them laid a greenhouse big as football fields of the old, Yao walked in like it was real which it was, Kiku quickly followed him.

Yao walked along the path and pointed at each unmarked plant and began listing their names and uses. "The yellow one is wheat; the green stalks are celery and etc." Yao turned around and stopped Kiku by pressing his large hand on Kiku's face "This is my garden; I can grow anything here so I don't got to worry about food… There's natural water and sunlight system in here so all I need to do is plant the seeds and add fertilizer. Understand?" Kiku nodded but then he looked around and asked "Why are you so cheap?"

Yao froze then he laughed, his laughter was like twinkling church bells loud and melodious "You mean all the gold I get from my customers aru?" Kiku blushed it was rude of him, "I'm sorry I won't ask again." Yao rubbed his head roughly "It's alright, it's good to ask questions… My father told me that's how people learn by asking questions…" Kiku stared at him, the idea of this hermit like man having a father shocked him "Well I use gold for another purpose any way." Then Yao smiled and waved his fingers around as though he was casting a spell, Kiku took a step back but "For magical purposes whooooo!" Then Yao laughed.

* * *

**I wanted to make a fanfic where Yao is the stronger of the two because in my other one Kiku is the bully XD Reviews please!**


	2. Going with Yao

**Hi! This is my second fanfic I decided to take a break from my other one! This one is really short compare to my other one, I think this will end in a few chapters so yeah! Thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

* * *

Kiku blinked, blood ran down his face, as he lifted a bloody hand to his face. How did this happen? His knees wobbled before giving out underneath him, Kiku's eyes filled with tears of helplessness and fear… Just a few hours ago he was laughing and eating with Yao but now…

"Please… Why are you doing this?" One of the merchants laughed, showing his filthy yellowing teeth. "Your _father_ sold you to us." Another merchant touched Kiku's long black pony tail "A purebred Asian! Such a delicacy these days…" Then he turned his beard face to the yellow teeth merchant "How much do you think we can get for 'im eh?"

Kiku shivered violently while gritting his teeth when the other merchant answered "Hmm 'bout his weight in gold?" Then the bearded merchant turned his leering face back at Kiku, he patted his large stubbed fingered hands on Kiku's pale face "Don't cha fret yourself, I'm sure they'll drug you up nice an' good before havin their fun with you."

Kiku flinched back in repulsion; his wide eyes looked down on the dead man who took care of him since forever. The mayor sold him to slave merchants because this town was poor and he wanted a way out of this boring town. He wanted to go to the famed cities where light never goes out and pleasure was given to all those who were lucky enough to go within its safe and rich walls.

Now the mayor laid there with blood oozing out of his crushed head and battered body… Kiku's throat closed up as he felt the acidic bile rise up from the depths of his stomach… He was covered in the Mayor's gore… The person who raised him since forever. "H-help…" The word pulled itself out of Kiku's constricted throat. Tears streamed down his face, his whole body was paralyzed in fear and horror, and his numbed lips begged "Someone… Please… Help me…"

He closed his eyes and saw an irritated man chewing on noodles… "Doctor…" One of the captors said respectfully "We've got gold to pay for the drugs to keep 'im quiet." Kiku heard someone's light footsteps enter the house and rustling of a familiar cloak accompanied it. "Excellent… "A cold calm voice said, Kiku flinched when he heard the rustling get louder.

"You are my first customer in this visit for this… I have a pleasant surprise for you my dears aru." Kiku cracked his eyes open against the harsh light and saw Yao standing there among the merchants, when he saw a packet in Yao's hand he sagged in despair. Yao smiled "Don't you fret yourself… Little boy. It'll be over soon aru." Yao reached out and patted Kiku's head, Kiku gritted his teeth before spitting in Yao's face. Yao flinched then his left eye glowed with rage "Why you little! I was going to…" Yao trailed off, he stole a glance at the two suspicious merchants, Yao sighed with his eyes closed "You boy better be worth your gold because I'm going to rescue you aru!"

Yao threw a fist full of dirt in one merchant's eyes and gave a round house kick to the other unguarded merchant, knocking him out. Then Yao pulled out a jeweled blade form the folds of his cloak and cut both merchants down. Their guts spilled out as their mouths opened and gaped like a dying fish, Yao smiled madly. The things he had to do just to keep himself sane. Yao felt a small twinge of guilt in his heart, he closed his eye tiredly when will he lose his humanity and kill without guilt clouding him?

"It'll be soon…" He opened his eye and turned to the frozen shocked boy, he held his hand out to the boy, Kiku looked up blankly. "You coming with me or no aru?" Yao asked impatiently, Kiku began to cry… Loud racking sobs spilled out of his throat and back, Yao narrowed his eyes. He had forgotten what despair and death could do to you… This was why Yao rather stay alone but this boy pushed his way into Yao's life and now Yao just killed his first customers.

Yes, companionship was dangerous but… Yao couldn't leave this boy alone. Yao sighed and stood up "I'll be waiting for you at sunset, clean yourself up and come if you want, stay here among these westerners if you like." Yao put his sword back into its scabbard then he paused at the door "I would not mind if you come with me." Then he left the sobbing boy alone with his sword in house full of dead people, he didn't know what to do… The boy didn't come with him so he should be overjoyed that Yao was offering to take care of him right?!

Yao just couldn't shake off this heavy feeling off his chest as he sat there waiting on the driver's seat, he patted one of his robot horses "He really isn't going to come is he?" Yao asked sadly as he grazed at the setting sun, the robot just responded as it was programmed to, it began to nod and rub its head against Yao's hand. He stood up wincing, and then a subdued voice rose to his waiting ears "What is that sword called?"

Yao turned around shocked before breaking into a smile "A katana, my lost brother, the fastest sword man has ever invented." Kiku stood there trembling with a simple pillow bag; Yao frowned and tossed his katana into the shocked boy's hands "You're late aru." Yao said while waving Kiku's thanks away, Kiku nodded nervously "I apologize for my lateness, Yao." The Kiku perked up "By the way Yao, what is your last name?" Yao felt a smile curve up his lips then he coughed gruffly "It's Wang." He practically spat out before opening the door to his carriage, he took a step in and turned around and held his hand out. Kiku grabbed it and laughed happily as he followed Yao inside, hidden from Kiku's view a big fat smile bloomed on Yao's face.

* * *

**There will be zombies and random stuff in the next few chapters! So stay tuned!**


	3. Yao's Zombie Brother

**Hi! Sorry for the late update... I was going to update earlier but I passed out from walking on hte brooklyn bridge and back... It was boiling there... My mom has been complaining that I'm getting fat and lazy *Sob Sob Sob***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

* * *

"Wake up! It's morning! I've already prepared breakfast! The food will get cold if you don't eat it!" Kiku shouted, shaking the older man "Mmm… Five minutes…" Yao mumbled as he rolled away from Kiku, knocking down several books in the process. Kiku recently learned that the mysterious black doctor was lazy and gruff and he only cooked noodles because it was easy and fast.

Once they ran out of noodles Yao just made soup and drank it even though he had a huge garden that could provide them enough noodles to last a life time. So Kiku took it into his own hands to feed this disgruntled lazy doctor, food was precious and he wasn't going to stand for someone, yes even the infamous doctor, wasting it.

Gathering his resolve Kiku yanked off the covers to Yao's annoyance, Yao bolted up and yelled "Yah! I'm awake! I'm awake! Just gimme the blanket!" Kiku stubbornly shook his head, Yao growled as he rubbed his naked arms. There were goose bumps all over his skin form the cold air, Yao quickly sprung on Kiku like a cat for warmth "Gad I'm so cold!" Kiku froze, then Yao grinned as he tore the blanket out of Kiku's numb fingers and proceeded to go back to sleep. Kiku snapped out of his daze and smacked Yao on the head "Wake Up now!" Yao rolled off the bed with a growl "FINE!" Then he stalked out, for the rest of the morning Yao didn't say a word to Kiku unless he was asked a question.

Kiku huddled in the carriage, depressed, Yao was super quiet today. He seemed tensed and nervous but determined and he kept glancing at Kiku as if to reassure himself. The sun began to set, Yao glanced around before sniffing in the air, "Can you smell it Kiku?" Kiku lifted his head up and took a deep whiff before covering his nose, the scent of decaying bodies and smoke filled the air.

Yao quickly retreated into the carriage and slammed the door shut and locked it up tight as a bank safe, Kiku looked at Yao questioningly; Yao smiled bitterly "Have you ever heard of zombies?" Kiku nodded slowly, he learned about it in school, his teachers told him that there were ancient civilizations called United States and Japan that went to war against China another ancient country. Due to China's superior numbers United States and Japan decided created a biological weapon called Zombie virus that turned China's advantage of numbers into an enormous disadvantage.

This virus was passed through saliva glands and prevented the dead from decaying and it preserved their eye sight well enough that they could hunt. Since a paranoid scientist feared that the zombie virus would be subdued easily he created a new strain that if a human turned into a zombie and didn't sense zombie hormones it would become a super zombie. Capable of extreme speed and strength but it decayed faster, due to this new zombie the zombie virus spread worldwide thus destroying many civilizations including United States of America and China.

This war devastated many countries that had to use nuclear weapons on their own territories to stop the spread. Kiku blinked and looked at Yao "You don't mean…" Yao smirked and turned to the darkened windows "Today's your lucky day; you get to see a real life zombie aru." He pointed at the glass and a shambling form came into view. Kiku panicked he grabbed Yao and pulled him down "Yao! What if they attack the carriage what'll we do? They'll kill us in an instant!" Yao pulled a plastic packet out, Kiku's heart lifted maybe Yao had some kind of secret weapon…

Then he noticed the packet's label said "Spicy Pork Jerky!" Kiku sagged, "Yao… what are you doing?" Yao just chewed the jerky with relish and smiled "I'm looking for my brother of course aru." Kiku sat back "Your brother?" he echoed, Yao held the packet of pork jerky and continued "Do you know how I got this carriage in the first place aru?" Kiku tilted his head then he shook it "I was in the zombie war, you know…" Kiku's eyes widen "Your brother did he?" Yao waved him away "Shhh Let me finish!" Yao lifted a finger in annoyance

"I was a black doctor; it was actually a real occupation not a strange black arts thing. The disguising features of a black doctor, besides the carriage and black clothes, are a sword and gun on their right hip and the scent of rotting flesh." Yao said, relishing Kiku's blank face "The reason why black doctors carry a sword and a gun at our right hip… So that if we saw someone we could not save… Instead of agonizing over it… We. Kill. Them. On. The. Spot. Aru."

Kiku smiled "I bet you never had to shoot or slice someone did you?" But when he saw the tired and grim face Yao had on his voice trailed off "Right…?" Yao stared down at his hands which gripped the reins tightly. "Far too many for me to count aru… You see the government needed doctors. I hid my identity by buying fake IDs and my occupation of course was a doctor… Unfortunately for me I was forced to become a Black Doctor because I didn't have any connections or money to bribe my way to freedom or luxury. When I was put on the field… It was terrible and the only thing that kept me going was the belief that the war was going to end aru…"

Bitterness stole Yao's face "I despised the westerners for this stupid war aru…" Yao looked up at the hanging tools "When we lost the war… I just took the carriage and left… But because of this I learned how to better my medical skills aru…" Yao smiled again then he patted Kiku's head lovingly "Don't worry about the horses; they're not alive so the zombies won't attack… I think aru."

Then the carriage rocked hard enough to tilt it to one side before it thankfully fell back to. Kiku cried out in fear, Yao's eye grew cold before he began unlocking the door. Yao turned back to Kiku before whipping out the katana he gave to Kiku from the shelf; he threw it into Kiku's shaking hands "Defend yourself if any of them come in here…" With that Yao pushed the door open with a bang and jumped out before sealing the door shut.

He glanced up to see a zombie bearing down on him, Yao quickly smashed his fist into the zombie's rotting face. As the zombie collapsed he twisted its head 180 degrees and tossed the still corpse over the side and began snapping the reins. A twinge of pain struck him from his right eye; Yao cupped the pain in his hand before snapping his attention to the rushing zombies.

His expert left eye narrowed "Super zombies… Figures my luck aru." He pulled the hand gun from his right hip and thought for a moment, should he shoot? He only had 5 rounds before he had to reload and the bullets were still in the carriage. Then when the super zombies began to gain on him, Yao swore before he began shooting them in the head in rapid accuracy. Yao tossed the now useless hand gun on the driver's seat before tapping his head, thinking.

He whipped his head side to side, where was his brother? He did hear from some merchants that there was a strange zombie, who had still retained its humanity and it wore bandages all over its body, guided them through the zombie infested lands. Yao was so sure it was his long lost brother but now… Yao yanked the reins back and the horses stopped with a rear. It has come down to hand and hand combat, Yao tighten his gloves, he only had about a minute before the super zombies caught up and about half an hour before the regular zombies caught up.

Yao closed his eyes before opening them slowly, this was a big risk and the chances of failure numbered more than success. He cupped his hands over his mouth and balanced himself on the driver's seat as the mechanical horses ran on "Brother! Come out aru!" At first all Yao could hear was the wheels running and the hoof beats of swift horses, then he heard the wind being pushed away.

He turned his head to see a flying scythe heading toward him; Yao grit his teeth and braced himself as the scythe slam into the spokes of the wheels. He heard Kiku cry out in shock when the carriage stopped violently; yep today was not Yao's day. Then he saw a figure stalk out of the thick white fog "Brother… I thought I told you if I saw you again I'd kill you…" The words sound slurred and airy, Yao smirked "I rather you kill me quickly than being devoured by zombies slowly aru…" Yao felt the scythe yanked out of the spokes into someone's bandaged hands. "Oh dear aru…"

* * *

**Once I finish this short story I'll go back working on Kitsune's Tomboy princess so bear with me thanks! Reviews please!**


	4. The Edge of Yao's Secret

**Hi! I guess I tortured you guys enough ;) I added a song which is from Vocaloids, I love their songs! Here's a link: watch?v=yrjybV4oc_A&feature=related sang by Clear but if you want a vocaloid here's a link sang by Rin Kagamine: watch?v=KlzRandY22g it has english subs and japanese subs (: Sorry messed up the links just add youtube then a . then a com then a / in front of them. The underlined stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters or vocaloids (I wish) or their songs**

* * *

"Oh so I'm not a zombie?" The same airy voice said sarcastically. Before him stood a tall boy who looked no older than 19 years but Yao knew better, this was his younger brother Hong Kong.

He stood there letting Yao take in all the details he accumulated over the years, bandages covered from his toes to his upper lips and they were gray from dust and age, Yao knew there was no point in getting new bandages when your wounds never healed or got worse, and his hair grew so long that it went past his waist and he wore a raggedly black robe that hung on him like slopping tar.

"Truthfully I rather you not kill me at all because I have some urgent business and I am in need of your aid aru." Yao continued, Hong Kong's face didn't change from his blank stare, Yao sighed "You see…" Then the carriage door burst opened and Kiku tumbled out holding the katana, "Yao! Don't die I'll help you out…" His voice trailed off when he saw the bandaged man and an oncoming wave of zombies. "Oh…" He whispered when he saw Yao standing in front of the man, who in turned stared up and down at Kiku.

His brown eyes flicked around, ignoring the hoard of oncoming zombies, to Kiku's surprise the zombies pushed past the man in bandages. He back pedaled and grabbed Yao's sleeve "We have to go back in the carriage! They're coming!" Yao frowned and turned his eyes to Kiku then he snapped his graze on the broken wheels and Kiku's horrified black eyes followed.

"Those clothes… They're mine…" A muffled voice cut through the silence, Kiku stared at the man then he turned back to Yao who just shrugged his shoulders. "Well, brother, it's not like you'll come back and I wasn't going to wait for you…" Yao said lightly but "Liar… You kept them in perfect condition…" Yao lost his easy smile and his calm face "Brother… I promised to make everything right and… I'm almost there…"

Then the man jerked back with his eyes wide as owl eyes, the zombies turned their attention on him and began shuffling toward him, sniffing for life… Kiku was about to distract them but when one of the zombies pawed the bandaged man's face the bandages fell off revealing… Kiku grasped to Yao's annoyance, underneath the bandages was gray and redish shriveled up flesh. Pearly white teeth grinned at Kiku's shocked face; the man had no lips or real face under the bandages, he was a zombie…

But his upper face was in perfect condition. Hong Kong shook his head and pulled up the bandages slowly, the zombies moved away before turning back to their living prey. Yao tried again "Hong Kong… I have her… Inside of my carriage… If I fall you will have no way of seeing or reviving her." The man scowled before hacking the zombies around him with ease, he pointed a finger at the broken wheels and black dust shot out of the spaces between his bandages.

The dusts curled around and harden into wheels, Yao opened the carriage door and ushered Kiku in, before turning back to Hong Kong "Brother, you have not lost your manipulating scheming self." The annoyed zombie mumbled before smiling with his eyes. "But I have present for you…" He gestured behind and a female zombie came into view, Yao froze. She wore a familiar white night gown and her hair was a light brown with pink flowers adorning her hair.

"This is Layla… Look at her… Doesn't she look just like your old love?" Then Hong Kong put both his hands on the undead girl's shoulders, he whispered in her cold ear before looking at Yao "She retained some of her humanity but not enough to be like me… But enough to keep me company all these long years..." He tapped her ruined cheek "I wonder if she looked like this when we failed…" He stroke the still zombie's cheek bone "Layla… Sing a song that I've taught you…" He murmured tenderly in a sing song voice, Yao shivered in horror and guilt as the zombie opened its ruined mouth and sang

"If it is what you desire

I can be like an obedient dog

with a cord, a rope, or a chain

I'll let you tie me up

Or if you prefer, I can be like a kitten

I shall endearingly,

with my fingers, feet, and lips

indulge you

Whoever indulges their passions first,

such things do not matter"

Yao pulled out his scalpel and threw so fast and hard it impaled the singing zombie's forehead, Hong Kong didn't even flinch when the zombie gave one final shudder before collapsing into his arms. Hong Kong whipped the scalpel out as the zombie fell backwards; he took a few steps and held the bloody scalpel to Yao's smiling face "Brother Yao… I believe it is unsanitary to toss your medical tools at diseased corpses." Yao smiled and wrapped a white handkerchief around the blade and pulled it easily out of Hongs grasp "Oh is it Hong aru?" Yao turned and walked back in, then he turned "Are you coming or not?" Hong blinked before taking a step in, his expression was unreadable.

"Hmph brother, I have no choice you killed my only friend... How cruel."

* * *

**Reviews please!**


	5. Extra Chapter: The Death Promise

**Hi everyone! Due to the slow and short update of the last chapter I'm adding a bonus chapter! From the past! Please enjoy yourselves! I will make the next chapter longer! Sorry it's short but it might be confusing now but later on chapers you'll get it! Oh yeah this is right after Yao lost his right eye.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters**

**Warning: Violence and Blood (Not that much to me though but just to be safe)**

* * *

Many years ago,

From the distance Hong Kong could see Yao's slumped figure with blood covering half his pale sickly face. Yao's proud head bowed in shame and defeat, he looked so lost like a lion declawed and toothless, but all sympathy shriveled up when Hong looked at his ruined hands and feet that were not hidden by his tattered robes.

Alerted by Hong's halting steps and changes in the rain pattern, Yao looked up his blank defeated face faded for a moment but when he saw Hong's cold unforgiving eyes it died. But a small flame of hope and desperation still lingered in his surviving eye and it infuriated Hong Kong, he wanted Yao to see the future and feel despaired because there was no hope for Hong and…

"Forgive me… Hong… aru" Yao whispered hoarsely kneeling but Hong could not look at the man who ruined everything and made him the way he was, Hong gritted his teeth in in turmoil before turning his head so fast to Yao that his spine cracked and the skin over his neck tore a little.

"I will never forgive you… Not until you breathe your last breath… Not until she smiles for you again!" He hissed, mustering as much rage as he could into his voice, then he barked out a harsh laugh filled with despaired induced madness. He kicked Yao in the stomach making Yao curl in agony,

"Guh…" Yao couldn't even cry out in pain, his throat was too constricted and his body was too cold, the body he had now didn't even feel like the one he was born with or grew up in. He was so numb… He could only lay there as Hong rained blows and kicks on his weak battered body. His wound on his right eye reopened and blood poured down his face and clouded his vision with red; he could taste the mud and blood in his slack mouth but he felt like an outsider just watching this drama unfold.

Yet he could feel everything… The bloody tears, the cold piercing rain drops, the bruises aching, blows ramming its fury and pain into his tired body, his hair plastered around his face, his clothes dragging him down… Yao wished at this moment he could just die… When Hong saw the light go out of Yao's eye, he paused breathing hard…

Guilt pierced his broken heart, Hong whispered brokenly to the battered and bleeding form of Yao "Why Yao? Why didn't you save her? Why not her? You loved her and I loved her…" Tears filled Hong's eyes as he fell to his knees, staring at Yao's empty face. "I gave her to you… And you broke her heart…" Grief filled his voice, and then the rage came "Brother… If I ever see you again I will kill you." A wild mad gleam appeared in Hong's eyes "I WILL KILL YOU!" A scream of rage merged and blended with the thunder's roar, to this day every time Yao hears thunder, he can hear the rage filled cry from his brother's heart. Yao curled his hand into a tight fist "I won't fail this time… I promise…" Then Kiku's cheerful voice echoed down the hall, Yao turned his head with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Reviews Please! Thank you for your time and support!**


	6. Yao's Buried Secret

**Hi everyone! I hope no one got confuse, I updated two chapters at once... I saw the extra chapter had more views than the other one so I assumed you guys read the extra instead of the chapter before it. I hope not. . Sorry Anway I decided to rush the story a bit but don't worry I did add some fluff (: I'm planning to end Black Doctor in 8 chapters! Yay! Soon I will go back to Kitsune's Tomboy Princess so all you who are waiting have no fear! At first I was worried I wouldn't be able to finish it but I'll finish it before the first week of september is over. Thank you for reading Black Doctor! And as promised it's longer!**

* * *

"Awww, Yao's just embarrassed and he doesn't know what to do with you, he's never had someone live with him or take care of him since forever." Hong Kong said lying flat on his belly waving his legs up and down in excitement. "He's super awkward…" Hong flipped over "He's completed every Asian parent's dream: good grades, a doctor, a non-certified mechanic/engineer, owns a carish and he's a nerd." Kiku tilted his head in confusion; it was surprising that Hong Kong was super cold to Yao yet super nice to Kiku, Kiku asked softly "Ah, excuse me, what is a nerd?" Hong's eyes widen, Kiku couldn't help but compare the brother's looks and Hong looked just Yao when he did the wide eyes thing. "You don't know what a nerd is and you're Asian?" Hong sat up and turned his face to the side while rubbing his chin "Well how do I explain… You never went to school right?" Kiku blushed and nodded, Hong smiled acceptingly "It's okay… Well you see back then in Yao and my day there were public schools…"

Kiku bit his bottom lip before bowing his head a little "Ah, can you tell me what a public school is?" Kiku closed his eyes waiting for Yao's tongue lashing about his stupidity but Hong just explained calmly "Back then when there was a government to rule over the country and collect tax money, not like thugs of today that call themselves mayor or president and all that stuff, they decided to make the population educated so they opened schools for the people who paid taxes." Kiku nodded interested and excited, so this was the world Yao grew up in! Where education was free to those who paid taxes and free money was given to those who needed it, Kiku wished he was born in the world where there was a stable government that worked for the people but he…

"So anyway back to Yao" The way Hong Kong said Yao, it was like something made a nest in his mouth and died there "He was one of the top scorers in his district and he was the apple of mother and father's eyes… A nerd is someone who gets high scores in class and put their focus on school and good grades…" Hong had a faraway look in his eyes then he slapped his knees and got up before flashing an apologetic smile. Kiku nodded understandingly, since Hong Kong has been away from human civilization for a long time he gets overwhelmed sometimes when he encounters something that just triggers his need to go inside of the forbidden room. Kiku sighed; Yao has shown him every room except for the one all the way in the back…

Even the patient and understanding Hong Kong would not tell him of the contents within. The gray chalked door... It was like a pandora's box... To even speak of it is a sin... So whenever he asked Hong Kong would give him a cold look before answering cryptically "When Yao is ready he'll tell you." At times like this… It eats away at Kiku… Neither Yao nor Hong would tell him, it makes Kiku feel like an stray cat that Yao happened to find and he only cared that Kiku was still alive and well… Kiku forced a smile on at least he won over Hong when he cooked for them, Kiku has gotten better at cooking with soy sauce, and it was indeed an amazing sauce that can turn the plainest meal to a delicious scrumptious banquet.

Then Yao came out of the second room with a scowl on his face then he snapped his displeased face at Kiku "Kiku! Come with me!" Kiku looked around nervously, was Yao mad at him? Then again Yao was a gruff person and his mood wasn't improving since Hong Kong came here, well Hong did demand to sleep on Yao's bed and when he found out that Yao made Kiku sleep on the floor he offered to let Kiku sleep with him but Kiku politely refused because he still get the hebbie jebbies around zombies. He couldn't forgot how one super zombie with its head thrown back and its swollen purple tongue flapping uselessly out of its mouth and its yellow eyes trained on Kiku. A shudder of disgust and fear ran down his back, Yao tapped his foot impatiently "Kiku! We. Don't. Have. All. Day."

Then Yao snapped his fingers to summon Kiku by his side "Time is money, Kiku remember that aru!" Then Yao marched out without sparing a glance back, Kiku followed him meekly. He placed a hand over his heart and felt a twinge of pain… Then Yao turned around so sudden Kiku ran into his chest, Kiku blushed and rubbed his bruised nose, Yao glared at him "My bag, my dear lost brother." Kiku bowed continuously while backing into the carriage and muttering apologies, he looked around the messy room before locating the large scruffy bag. He smiled and lugged it up to where Yao was frowning and pacing around like a restless tiger "Don't man handle it, Kiku aru!"

"Kiku…" Yao said with a slight bob of his head, this was a sure sign of his annoyance, Kiku shuddered and turned his head away "I-I can't Yao…" Yao flashed a heavenly smile at him, another sign of anger "Kiku…" He said bobbing his head again; Kiku shook his head "Kiku…" Yao said between gritted teeth, he was losing his calm professional face. The queen dither around them like an annoying pesky fly, "Is my son okay?" Yao plastered his professional 'trust me I'm a doctor' smile but Kiku could feel his annoyance pouring out of him like waves "Yes, he will be if my assistant" Yao snuck a glance at Kiku's kneeling form "Would kindly assist me aru."

The queen quirked her nose up and twisted her lips in displeasure, she nudged Kiku with her foot "Hurry up!" Kiku squeezed his eyes shut, he hated this then suddenly the foot disappeared, he looked up to see… Yao was holding the queen's leg and smiling "Please don't step on him with your filthy foot… It doesn't help aru." He said with a light shake of his head, rage poured out of his pores, Kiku felt happy that Yao was defending him. His lips pulled into a half formed smile but Yao snapped a glare at Kiku while gripping the scalpel.

"Kiku… Lift up the boy's heart so I can cut his organ open and clear out the blockage." Yao said with even tighter gritted teeth, Kiku knew at this rate he'll blow up like a volcano. Kiku bit his bottom lip and strapped his gloves tighter; he closed his eyes so tightly tears gathered around his eyes. He stuck his hands into the warm pulsing flesh and felt the heart thumping in his hands before he lifted it up slowly shuddering. "Stop! Don't move! Keep your eyes close if you wish but Don't. Move. An. Inch. Period. " Yao commanded sternly, Kiku nodded as sweat beading across his forehead, how could Yao act so calmly? "What black magic are you using? You cut my son's chest wide open yet his heart still beats? Are you sure your black magic won't sweep into his flesh and curse him?" The queen asked to Yao's annoyance, even with eyes closed Kiku knew Yao was smiling his 'I'm pissed but I'll be professional' smile.

"My queen, do not fret yourself, I am using a very special black magic called science…" Kiku could feel Yao's deft thin fingers nimbly cutting and cleaning away around, he felt his nerves calming down… Yao moved rhythmically as though he was weaving a beautiful design on a loom. At first Kiku selfishly freaked out, even though he agreed to help Yao out as an assistant, because he was afraid of blood and gore due to the mayor's brutal death. "Yes… It is a harmless magic that allows me to keep the living alive as I cut and close wounds." Kiku felt Yao quickly sewing the wound shut with special threads that melt as time goes by according to Yao. Kiku sighed "I'm sorry Yao…" He heard a swish of a pony tail when Yao turned his attention to Kiku "It's okay…" Yao mumbled as he desperately tried to ignore the queen's inquire about 'science' black magic.

"No, I can only pass the magic onto one person… Yes I know your son is very capable but I already have a special person to pass it to…" Yao battered back as the queen rained questions down on him, she smooth her head scarf and put her hands on her hips seductively but Yao continued to operate on the sick boy. Then Yao cut the thread and turned his irritated face to the queen "Kiku is the only person I'm passing my knowledge to so enough." Then Kiku cracked an eye open in shock, he felt all warm and fuzzy inside until he noticed that Yao had yet to close the boy's chest, he groaned weakly. "My son was cursed by voodoo magic! I know it was the king's concubine! She wants her son to become the next ruler so she cursed my son! I want you to curse her son back! I heard that you know how to curse people so well that they're dead before the day is done."

Yao sighed rubbing his throbbing temples, drawing blood spirals on his head "Kiku… You can put the heart back down… GENTLY!" Yao snapped when he saw Kiku about to plop the beating heart back inside, then he turned his attention on the queen "I don't curse people…" The queen smirked confidently, she knew something "L-i-a-r," She dragged out the word like it was dough " I've heard that you wear a skull eye patch because when you look at someone with right eye they die no questions asked." Kiku blinked in shock; does that mean Yao can kill anyone just by looking at them? He looked away in relief, good thing he didn't try to take off Yao's eye patch when he was sleeping. "Sorry I rather not get myself tangled up in royal affairs plus it does not go well for those who do the queen's dirty work." Yao said with a pleasant smile then Yao leaned closer as though he was telling secret "I've also heard that those that help you die in mysterious ways…" Then queen smiled as she leaned even closer, "I've heard that you've been cursed by a death god and that is why you can't die… But I can help you break the curse…" Yao's eye turned cold and hard as ice "Hmph… It is none of your business anyway I highly doubt you can because… Well the only curse your son has is unhealthy diet and an unhealthy dose of your stupidity."

A slap later and a pound of gold, Yao lugged his heavy medical bag back to the carriage like a sulking child. Kiku giggled when he saw Yao's pouting face, no matter how old Yao was, he was still a child inside, and Yao snapped his head at Kiku like an eagle aiming for a field mouse. Kiku looked away blushing "You dare laugh at me aru?" Yao hissed, Kiku burst into laughter then in a fit of rage Yao tried to tackle Kiku but he tripped over his medical bag and fell into a muddy puddle "Aiyah!" Yao hollered before the gray sky gave a low rumble then rain fell like waterfall to Yao's infuriation. As Yao and Kiku walked back home, Yao complained "Argh! The water it's running down my back…"

Then he sneezed violently at Kiku direction, then he furiously swiped his face but water continued to run down his face blinding him "Damn I can taste my shampoo! Today I cleaned myself up today and washed my hair! Kiku!" Yao said facing the huddling boy "I washed my hair this morning so it can dry outside but this happens, Kiku aru." Kiku offered a muddled apology before mumbling to himself "The water is also running down my back." But Yao heard him "Well I can feel my underwear getting wet aru!" Kiku blushed as he shivered from the cold "Well my underwear is already wet, Yao why don't we stop underneath a tree or go into a store?" Kiku offered but Yao rubbed his arms rapidly, Kiku couldn't help but notice the hair sticking against Yao's pale skin like dark and thick paint strokes.

"I don't have money plus it would be rude to go in a store without buying anything aru." Kiku stared at the gold bundle in Yao's shivering hand, Yao caught his graze and scowled back "Not for shelter… Fine let's go under that tree aru." Yao practically growled but to both of their building aggravation the wind just found multiple ways to guild the rain drops on their freezing skin. Yao turned to Kiku with a strange look, it seemed warm, "Kiku… Let's go back to the carriage but no running." Kiku twisted his head quizzically but then he noticed Yao's shoes, they were slippers with slippery bottoms. Yao began to waddle and slip as he made his way to the distance carriage, grumbling but he was grateful that Kiku was willing to walk slower in the unforgiving rain with him. Yao flashed a rare genuine happy smile; Kiku took a step back before sneezing to hide his blush, why did his heart beat so fast around this man?

A few moments later, Kiku sighed in relief as he sank into the tub of warm water, he tapped his back to loosen the knots on his back. He groaned in pleasure because he kept emptying the tub when he found fragments of leaves, dirt, hair and other things that can be from his adventure. He looked at the crumple pile of clothes he peeled off his cold skin, he rolled his eyes, and he'll clean it up later he thought as he sank deeper in the tub. He shivered in pleasure as the water reached above his nipples. Then he heard slapping of someone's wet feet in the bathroom, he popped his eyes open in shock to see Yao peeling clothes off his muscular body.

"What?" Yao asked with an arch of his elegant eyebrow, Kiku blush bright red and cried "Y-You can't come in!" Yao frowned before sweeping his long bangs back and undoing his pony tail, he gave Kiku a smirk of defiance "Why? It's my bathtub and Hong's being annoying," Yao turned his head away as he pulled his muddy soaked baggy pants down as if the wall had something interesting on its surface. "And plus we're both guys right aru?" Yao turned back with a smile, Kiku felt his face burning like an oven.

Yao tilted his head with a worried expression; he hopped into the bathtub before poking Kiku in the chest. "See you're a guy" Then Yao got an evil look on his face "Unless you want me to check down there?" Kiku slapped Yao, shock painted both their faces but once Kiku glanced down he cried "Yao! I just cleaned the water and now there are leaves!" Yao blinked and looked down and a frown pulled his lips down. Yao put his arm around Kiku with a smile "You've already pushed me down in the mud so you own me aru." Kiku frowned before retorting "You lunged at me…" Yao flashed his carefree smile and pointed at his hair "Wash it Kiku." Kiku gasped, Yao mistaken his gasp for something else responded "Fine, I'll wash your hair afterwards but be warned that if it's bad I'll give you just bad."

Without another Yao sank deeper causing the water to rise like a wave, Kiku felt his heart beat faster as he felt the smooth warm skin of Yao's leg rub against him, sending pleasurable tingles where it touched. Kiku let out a lovely sigh before gesturing Yao to lean his head over which Yao complied to. Kiku ran his fingers through Yao's hair and was surprised that it was so tangled and rough, Yao whimpered "I use conditioning to keep it soft so be gentle." After a few ows later and complaints, Yao threatened "If you keep making me say ow I will make you suffer just as much as I did aru!" After Kiku poured water on Yao's face, he couldn't help it every time Yao sighed or smiled in pleasure Kiku's hands would grow weak and his limbs would turn into jelly.

"I'm sorry Yao…" Kiku said as he washed the rest of the soap suds out of Yao's long hair, now Yao's hair looked so beautiful and long, he smeared conditioning on his pruning hands and began to stroke Yao's hair "Damn you use so much conditioning! My hair's so oily!" Yao scold so Kiku quickly filled the bucket with cold water by accident and dumped all over Yao which caused Yao to splutter and voice his annoyance like a wet cat. "Turn around Kiku!" Yao yelled as he brushed his long bangs back, Kiku bit his lip fearfully before shaking his head, Yao growled "Turn. Around. Kiku. N-O-W." Kiku whimpered pathetically "Please treat me gently Yao…"

Before turning around, soap spuds swirled around his thin torso, Kiku wrapped his thin arms around himself shyly as he peeked at Yao. Who in turn kept his face unreadable which made Kiku worry for his safety, but once he felt gentle long expert fingers comb through his ebony hair Kiku relaxed visibly. He shivered pleasurably when he felt the cold shampoo run down his scalp before experienced hands massage his choppy hair, Kiku never took really good care of his hair and it really made him self-conscious, but the care and attention Yao gave it…

It made Kiku feel loved like he was never loved before. Once they were done and dry, Kiku looked at Yao longingly… There were so many secrets and so little clues, with Yao's sulkiness and gruffness it was nearly impossible to stay quiet and content. Kiku always had to worry about stepping on hidden land mines that Hong and Yao hid all around conversations. "Yao… Why do you always get mad at me and sulk?" Kiku asked while grazing off into the distance, he remembered Yao's cold attitude from before because Kiku forced him to wake up and Kiku couldn't bear it if Yao would treat him like that again. "Yao, I-I don't know if I'm important to you or not." Then he turned his teary eyes to Yao "Am I just a stray cat you picked up? Something you can ignore or toss away if it suits your fancy?" Yao blushed, he bit his bottom lip before covering his face in embarrassment "I-I'm s-sorry K-Kiku." Then he looked at Kiku's shocked face, who was this Yao look alike? "I-I've n-nev-er h-had s-so-omeone live with m-me s-s-so I-I act p-pretty r-rude… Um… I like you!" It was Kiku's turn to blush then Kiku looked up at Yao "Then if you like me, can you tell me who is the 'she' Hong Kong keeps talking about?" Yao flinched, Kiku looked away in disappointment. "Yao, I cannot continue living like this… Ignorant and blind." Then Yao noticed Kiku's crestfallen face he gave in, he grabbed Kiku's hand and dragged him into the second room. "Just… Don't hate me…"

* * *

**Sorry for my sucky writing, I've never done anything with doctors so I just blabbled my way. Reviews please! Thank you! tomorrow I'll be camping so there will be no updates until september! Sorry!**


	7. Yao's Past & Secret

**Yay! Just one more upadate and it'll be done! Thank you all for your views, support, reviews, follows and favorites!**

* * *

"Promise me you won't hate me like Hong? I cannot bear it if you were to look at with disgusted and shamed eyes… I could bear it from others but not you Kiku… Not you Kiku…" Yao whispered brokenly as he knelt, Kiku hugged the trembling older man in his arms and whispered tenderly "I could never hate you Yao… because… I love you far too much." Yao lifted his face up, Kiku smiled gently down upon him. "Now show me…" Kiku said softly as though he was gently prodding a child to do his work. The dread in Yao's eye almost made Kiku take back his words but how can they have a good relationship if they kept secrets from each other?

In the darkness of the second room, their harsh breathing resonated as they stood before a chalk drawn door that awaited them. Yao slipped a gloved hand into a pocket and withdrew a door knob Kiku has never seen before, it was simple gray door knob but if you looked at it closely you would notice skull like face inscribed on its metallic surface. A grave look drew Yao's face full of grim lines, age seem to touch Yao's youthful features, even with his raging curiosity Kiku couldn't bring himself to rush into the room before Yao and he couldn't rush Yao's slow dreading movements. It wasn't like a child getting punishment from the way Yao was acting it was more like tearing open a long forgotten wound. Kiku placed a wary hand on Yao's back, Yao stiffened before turning to Kiku's worried face with a weak smile on his face. He twisted the door open and pushed it open as though the world was weighing down on him; Kiku expected something dreadful but within the forbidden room was stuff animals and other things you would find in a girl's room normally. The Kiku corrected himself, things you would find in a wealthy girl's room. He took a sniff as Yao stalked in, the air wasn't stuffy or stale at all, and it was fresh and sweet. A four poster bed sat in the center and stuff animals were scattered and piled all around the room, the pillows were made of the highest quality silk and laces Kiku had ever seen and its blanket was a rich smooth satin that looked very much like the surface of milk in a bowl, little diamonds hung on thin invisible strings and the ceiling was painted gray and black like clouds "She once told me she loved rainy weather because it meant we'd be together…" Yao said looking at a figure sitting there still as a doll on a throne made up of pure black marble, adorned with stuff bunnies of various sizes and shapes.

She was beautiful, the silent girl on the throne, not in an unnatural way but in a way that told you she took care of her body and was born with generous genetics. Her skin was paled to perfection and kept nice and clean, her hair sailed past her shoulders like Rapunzel and there was not a blemish on her skin to mar her doll like beauty. Her expression was of one that was simply dreaming of something sweet and heart wrenchingly sad, but it was not her face that captured Kiku's attention… It was the sad look of longing and regret in Yao's normally curt face. A pang of pain echoed in Kiku's heart as he watched, helplessly, an unspoken story of love and heart break pass across Yao's face.

"This is MeiMei, Kiku… Say hello."

_"Big brother! Big brother! Big brother!" A happy young girl cried out, Yao turned around and smiled at her "MeiMei! Don't yell so loudly! Be more lady-like or mother will scold you again." The girl pouted adorably, Yao smiled tenderly before pinching her cheeks…_

The memory slipped from his mind like smoke and flames

_"MeiMei you have to think of marrying someone aru. Hong Kong has already asked your hand in marriage." MeiMei turned her tearful eyes to Yao "I can't…" Yao scowled "Is it that secret crush? Tell him you love him and get it over with it!" Tears glazed her eyes before MeiMei cried out, crying "I can't!" Yao marched over to her in a rage "Why?" he demanded then she answered "I love you that's why!" Yao took a step back in shock; guilty happiness filled his heart…_

Another memory came to surface

_Hong's face was frozen in a half smile "What…?" Yao looked away uncomfortably as MeiMei gripped his hand and stared at Hong Kong dead in the eye "Yao and I are going to get married." Hong's face twisted into something torn between horror and betrayal but Yao's parents looked plain disgusted "That's impossible MeiMei; Yao is your older brother…" MeiMei glared at her stammering mother "So is Hong Kong!" She said jabbing a finger at Hong's direction "B-but Hong is Yao's sworn brother not blood!" The poor mother looked like she was going to faint, then Yao's stern father stepped in "Stop this nonsense! Yao, I know you are unwilling…" Yao looked fearful and MeiMei begged Yao not to refuse her, she touched her stomach and looked directly at Yao's eyes…_

That was the beginning of the spilt between Yao and Hong

_Hong stood there silently before Yao, "H-Hong… Ah what pleasant sur-" A cold and despaired look from Hong Kong silenced Yao's attempt at greeting, Yao turned his head back to his bedroom where MeiMei was sleeping and looked back guiltily at Hong expecting anger and rage. But Hong looked over Yao's shoulder and nodded, he understood this was a talk between them. He turned away and walked into the gardens, Yao followed him with reluctant steps then Hong stopped and looked up at the beautiful night sky that spread before them like an embroider cloth made with the most vibrant colors. "Hong… I aru" Hong's eyes were glazed over but there was a barely suppressed sharpness of rage hidden within its depths "Brother Yao… Let us not talk of the past but of the future…" Yao looked away; he did not want to think of the future at all Hong glared at him before grabbing his thin shoulders and shaking Yao violently "You better make her happy! Because she chose you!" Hong ground his teeth together "You to make her happy and if you fail…" Hong had a wild look in his eye before he took a shuddering breath to calm himself "Then god save us all…"_

Yes indeed, god save us all from this hellish nightmare

_A wail of a dying animal echoed in the air, Yao could only watch helplessly as the sound tore itself out of Hong's throat again and again, Hong gripped MeiMei's body in his arms sobbing as if there was nothing left in this world for him. "H-Hong…" Yao tried but Hong couldn't see anything or hear anything but the silence within MeiMei's chest and the remains of a rope around her thin bruised neck; Hong gnashed his teeth in rage and despair… There it was… A man who had nothing left to lose… Unrestrained rage… And the remains of a crude noose hung between them… One who lost the thing he held so dearly that he let it go and one who had everything to give…_

That was the beginning of his sin… And arrogance and rebellion toward god

_"Hong…" Unkempt hair could not hide the wild eyes that searched Yao's nervous ones "What is it? What ingredient do you need? I'll get it!" Hong promised half crazed, Yao knew Hong secretly talked to MeiMei's corpse late at night and took her body out to the gardens and brought her back with the scent of roses. He knew not of what Hong said to the decaying ear but he knew that Hong was only tolerating him because he needed Yao's help. "Hong aru…" Yao looked away then in fit of madness Hong grabbed Yao's arms in a viper tight grip "I've killed before and I can do it again! Don't worry about me just bring her back!" Yao looked at the pitiful lost man with distaste but he forced himself to remember this was his brother "I-I need… Life force aru." Hong let go of Yao's arms "A sacrifice… I see…" He backed off before stamping a hand on his chest; hope filled his eyes "I can do it!" Yao winced "But… It could kill you aru." Hong glared at Yao dangerously "Let me die if that is what is needed besides it is you whom she likes…" And I don't intend to interfere; I plan to die quietly the unspoken words hung in the air…_

The day arrived full of hopes and dreams along with a dash of fear but in the end it came out terribly wrong, the fear and doubt inside of Yao's soul ruined everything.

_Yao stood there watching the river of souls run its course, the souls were too thick to see the bottom and it seemed like there was no real surface because of the souls' movements to nowhere. Yao looked back at Hong and tugged the rope made from his life force, Hong winced in pain as he held the end of it but his resolve was hard as Yao's doubts. Yao jumped in and pushed his way through the souls, young and old, male and female, he searched but he could not find her… Then a wisp of long flowing brown hair caught his view and reached for it, to see MeiMei's sleeping face twisted in a nightmare… He froze before reaching for her but then the life force began to splutter he looked up in fear to see right above the surface, Hong was choking and dying. Yao looked down at MeiMei then at Hong… The doubts… _

"Well Kiku… Hong never let me forget my mistake for as long as I walked among the living aru." Yao said humorlessly as he tapped his eye patch.

* * *

**I finally came back just today from camp so the update was super late because I had to wash my clothes and unpack. Reviews please!**


	8. The End

**Hello! Sorry if it feels a bit rushed but I wanted to hurry it up and get back to Kitsune's Tomboy Princess! This is the ending of Black doctor hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or its characters! I forgot to put it on a few chapters... Sorry!**

* * *

"Could I forgive myself aru?" Yao looked down, even though there were no tears it looked like he was crying. "She was my greatest sin aru…" Kiku felt his heart twist painfully when he saw how tender and gentle Yao stroked the soulless girl's face. Yao brushed her hair back gently, "How could I choose? Between my forbidden and sinful love or my blood brother aru?" Yao's hands curled into fists

"I could not let Hong Kong die for my selfishness, I killed her already… I couldn't bear to have his blood on my hands too aru!" Yao turned to Kiku, tears were in his eye "If I had known this would've happened I-I would've never tried to bring the dead back to life aru!" Yao covered his face, overcome with emotions he whispered through his fingers "I would've never trespassed god's territory aru…"

"Did you curse Yao?" Kiku asked softly, Hong Kong Looked away "That day was the 1st time I've ever used my powers… It's a kind of dust that moves to my will and… I usually have complete control over it but that day I was so mad, so angry I-I cut my brother's eye into a bloody gooey messy." A mad sense of anger and malice gripped Hong's voice, bloodlust twisted his face into a mask of lunacy "I remember him screaming in agony and withering around in pain but at that moment I didn't care… I hated him! How could he choose me over her? I was willing to die, I told him that but he… He chose to save me! Instead of MeiMei!"

_Kong grabbed his face screaming as he felt the rotten flesh that was once his beautiful lips give away to his hands, he heard the cracking of dried flesh fall off his face as he stretched his mouth to the impossible. "Why?" He screamed looking up at Yao's guilty face, Yao flinched but didn't look away "How could you do this to me?" He roared, Yao's lips trembled as he fell back "I-I couldn't let you die aru!" Kong glared at Yao with tears in his eyes, his tear ducts did not rot away, "I thought we came to an agreement to use my life to save hers!" Kong shrieked through his fingers, Yao began to cry shaking his head, "I didn't know it would take so much of your life… I didn't aru!" Kong shook his head slowly, more flesh slid off "It didn't matter! I loved her but she loved you! I wanted to be part of her some way! And you steal even that from me? Brother what more will you take from me?" Yao looked at Kong with horror "I…" He swallowed and gathered his resolve and said "I-I love you more… When I saw her soul… I-" Kong screamed "Enough!" But Yao continued "I felt you were dying a-and I couldn't do it! I couldn't use you to bring her back aru!" Black foul smelling blood oozed out of Kong's body and slowly formed his death scythe but Yao didn't see it in the dim room, inside of Kong's heart the part that still loved Yao screamed in vain to tell Yao to run but Yao couldn't hear or see the danger in Kong's limp hands "I-I Couldn't aru… Sor-" It happened so fast that Yao didn't even scream when he saw the scythe, the black scythe sliced through Yao's eyeball as though it was cheese, blood spurted out of the wound so fast and seem to float in the air like an expensive abstract glass sculpture. Yao clutched the his face and screamed "AHHH!" Yao choked on the blood that oozed into his mouth; he threw up from the pain and nausea he felt from the blood. Kong looked at Yao's withering form with hate filled eyes "Yao I…" He noticed Yao's remaining eye was red as blood and black veins were all over it, his heart froze, he thought Yao escaped the punishment unhurt but… Horror filled his eyes with a cry Kong ran out, stiffly because his joints would not yield to his living mind, he ran away like a coward leaving Yao to his own curse. Everyone to their own demons…_

Hong left after that, leaving Kiku alone with his thoughts… Heels clicked and clacked against the carpeted floor of the carriage, Kiku looked up to see Yao's annoyed face "So it isn't enough that you weaseled information from me that you had to ask Hong about it?" Kiku looked away before staring dead on at Yao "Hong cursed you but what was the curse?" Yao instinctively touched his eye patch before laughing bitterly

"My curse is simple… I can see death… It hurts… Until I destroy the root of my curse, I will never be free… Why do you think I cure people? So I can relieve some of this horrible pain in my eye." Yao winced and gripped the eye patch; blood began to ooze out of the skull's eye sockets. Kiku unconsciously walked forward but Yao flinched away from him, he held a hand up while looking away from Kiku. "Don't." He said simply, tears gathered at the corners of his eye

"Don't pity me…" Yao hissed, Kiku froze Yao glared at him "I don't need pity or forgiveness… Not from you…" Yao took another step back but Kiku kept coming. Yao was shaking from his pain and sadness, Kiku couldn't bear to see Yao in this much pain. "Yao…" Yao stopped for a moment, the way Kiku said his name… It made his name sound so beautiful and loved. With Yao frozen it gave Kiku enough time to fling himself on Yao, he hugged Yao tightly with tears rolling down his cheeks "I know you don't need my pity, you are as proud as anyone but you need love…" Yao stiffened and then he melted into Kiku's arms sobbing "I hate it… I wished I'd died that day… If only I"

Kiku patted Yao's head gently "Shhh…" He soothed with only the silent medical instruments and books as his witness. "… Thank you Kiku… I'm not afraid anymore… I end it all…" Kiku stiffened for a moment before sinking into Yao's arms, Yao lowered his eye lid in guilt but he held Kiku close. "I... Love you aru... If only we met earlier..." Yao whispered then he turned to Hong's hidden form, Yao smiled sadly when he saw Hong Kong's cold unreadable eyes glowing in the shadows "Don't worry, my life for her life... I promised aru..." Then he carried the limp boy back to his bed before leaving a feather soft kiss on Kiku's forehead. Kiku stirred in his sleep as though he was reaching for something precious that was slipping away but Yao was gone and so was Hong Kong.

Kiku snapped his eyes open; he looked out the window to see the twinkling stars and the dark night sky. He bolted up, how did he end up here? Then he rubbed a hand on his chest, he felt like something terrible is happening. Like the very air itself was withering and the silence was a heavy suffocating cloak like a seductive lady having an affair with a man before his wife.

Resisting the dreadful feeling no more, Kiku rose out of bed and found his way to the forbidden room. Then Kiku felt his heart freeze, his legs gave out from underneath him, and he couldn't feel anything other than his heart breaking into millions of unfixable pieces. The thump of his knees hitting the ground echoed throughout the room then Yao turned to him with a shocked expression before it faded into a resigned look.

"It's all right… Everything was for this moment aru…" Yao said as his voice slowly began to fade, cracks form all over his pale skin, Kiku could only watch helplessly as tears rolled down his cheeks. Yao smiled sadly; more cracks etched itself all over his skin "Please smile for me aru… I want to have something beautiful before it all ends…" Kiku felt his lips twist up but he could not make his eyes smile not even for the man he loved more than anyone, his heart was breaking.

MeiMei half opened eyes slowly glowed as she slowly lifted up her head, the chains on her neck began to clang against each other, and Yao turned to look at her. He could not even cry for joy for there were no more tears in his eyes and his body was slowly petrifying, there was only one thing he wanted to do… Yao winced as more cracks formed over his arm as he lifted it up and reached for MeiMei, he stretched his fingers out even though he couldn't feel anything anymore. His legs began to give up on his as he started falling his torso began to crumble into dust "Smile… For me… Please aru?" The still doll stared at him before a crystal drop of tear fell down its face grazing over its cheek "Y-Yao… Yao…" Her voice shook and trembled like newborn lamb but Yao heard her loud and clear.

Yao's eyes widen then he reached out of the circle to touch her cheeks but before he could his fingers crumbled into nothing, at first Yao blinked in shock and pain before laughing "Still I could not touch you… Kiku…" Yao whispered as his lips grew dryer and dryer "I thank you aru… Good Bye…" Then a huge gust of wind rose from the depths of the circle and engulfed the lost man while drowning his last words and there was nothing left for Kiku to even to hold in his arms and weep. Nothing for him to pour his sadness on or hold and anchor him, Yao was gone.

All Kiku had of this strange man with many names, was memories that brought tears to his eyes and stole the very breath from his lungs. Kiku collapsed to his knees in shock just like that the man who lived for over 4,000 years and seen the rise and fall of civilization just faded away, Kiku clutched his heart trying to keep his feelings and memories from slipping out as tears.

Then he heard someone fall and looked up hopefully but it was the girl who took everything from him. The girl that had Yao's love and devotion, this girl was the reason why Kiku was saved and why Yao was cruelly taken away from him… Kiku hated this girl or wanted to but she was the reason why he was able to meet Yao. "Why does my heart hurts so much?" She cried kneeling over in pain "Why am I crying?" She sobbed looking at Kiku "Why does this man make me so sad?" Kiku held out his hand to her, even though he wanted to hate her… She was all alone and lost with no memories of her past. "Hello MeiMei…"

Many Years Later…

A handsome middle aged man sat there admiring the view of the countryside, his face had lines of sadness and regret etched deeply on his face aging him beyond his years but it did nothing to ruin his beauty. A young Asian woman and man walked out of the black carriage holding duffel bags in their arms, they stared at the man shyly before…

Kiku froze; he dropped the reins "So… You're leaving?" MeiMei and Hong Kong nodded miserably but Kiku laughed sadly "So…" Kiku closed his eyes sadly; his heart squeezed painfully "Even you leave me… huh." He looked up at the rusting wires that once held Yao's medical instruments "Yao… How I loved you… I must've been the fool…"

Then MeiMei's voice cut through "I heard his last words… He said 'I love you Kiku'…" Kiku sat there silently; then he looked up "What?" MeiMei smiled sadly as she leaned against Hong Kong "Yao said he loved you." Then she looked down "I thought he was the one but… We were young and rash" She looked up with sadness in her eyes "I think it was fate though… That brought us together and it was fate that made Yao the way he was…"

She smoothed her hair back "I definitely sure that it was fate that brought you guys together… It might have seen you and him being soul mates so I sure it'll bring you guys back together again!" she said with such conviction her cheeks turned red and she grabbed his hands before leaving one small squeeze. Kiku silently watched the couple grow smaller and smaller in the distance before waving goodbye. Surely he would see Yao again, in fact he could almost hear Yao's gruff voice scolding him "Kiku aru! Stop frowning aru! It makes me lose my appetite aru! Just wait for me okay? I promised I'll be back so wait for me!" Kiku smiled fondly "Hurry up Yao..."

The End

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading Black Doctor! Sorry if there are some mistakes I missed... **


End file.
